Decomposição da Sombra
by innuendoblues
Summary: O lado de Regulus da história.


**decomposição da sombra**

"_And when the rain comes down  
Would you choose to walk or stay?"_

Causa da morte: suicídio por acreditar demais. E tornou-se amargo, adstringente, falava com um aroma pútrido. Manteve suas crenças no alto de seu coração, tal qual uma coroa ficaria, presa a uma série de artérias e veias, envolvendo por fim todo o órgão, controlando cada batimento.

Sua vida era acreditar.

Seu mundo foi caindo muito devagar, muito metodicamente. As peças por ordem de tamanho: primeiro as minúsculas, que quase não doíam.

Era muito novo para aquilo.

* * *

_um garoto revoltantemente jovem desesperado de sede treme com as lembranças de rostos na mais completa desesperança, mas serve-se da água suja porque, com o que lhe sobra de razão e sanidade, não pode parar de pensar que, se não o fizer, sirius e seus amigos e pessoas boas e pessoas que lutam e pessoas que se importam e pessoas que não merecem vão sofrer_

_

* * *

_O que Regulus melhor fazia era mentir. Não era melhor por eliminação; era melhor porque naquilo era exímio.

Tinha uma compleição delicada, seu rosto era amável e suas maneiras eram distintas e educadas. Ouvia com atenção a tudo que as pessoas lhe diziam e era fácil de conduzir. Mas não raro plantava sementes de idéias interessantes naqueles que tentavam convencê-lo. Era muito sutil e muito preciso. Raras vezes ficou insatisfeito.

Podia ver através de qualquer coisa.

* * *

_o menino entende rápido que gosta de ser elogiado pelos pais e ter a liberdade da confiança que lhe dão; também começa a ouvir falar de um homem que é maior que qualquer ministério ou título

* * *

_

(_Viu-se na face daquele homem._)

Era verdade, não sabia bem qual era o problema em haver pessoas sem uma família longa e pura no mundo mágico. Também não tinha argumentos a favor. E tinha o bom-senso de manter-se afastado da questão; mas enxergava nitidamente uma vantagem em pôr-se contra...

Com isso conquistou regalias na escola, na família e no trabalho; conquistou presentes e promessas e foi temido por quem tinha com ele contato direto. Era algo vago que não conseguiam explicar – mas, quanto mais doce a impressão da voz dele, mais se afastavam, menos lhe negavam as coisas.

Sem dúvida, houve quem não cedesse àquela aura. Era por isso que mantinha-se afastado de Sirius. Não que não soubesse mentir para ele, podia mentir para qualquer um e sempre o fazia para si mesmo. Mas Sirius era imune e direto, não se incomodava em feri-lo e não tinha medo de ser retribuído. Requeria inteligência e preparo especiais que Regulus ainda não aprendera.

* * *

_sua mãe chora em seus braços na noite em que sirius desaparece para sempre e regulus não consegue sentir pena dela nem admiração por ele; sente alguma espécie de peso no coração, algo como inveja, e reprime o desejo de pensar por si mesmo

* * *

_

Contudo não era o que ganhava que o atraía irresistivelmente para a causa de Voldemort. Era o espelho. Receber ordens de si mesmo e obedecê-las e entender como podia haver resistência. Pessoas como Sirius, que não acreditavam nas palavras do _lorde das trevas_. E Voldemort sabia conquistá-las ou destruí-las.

Regulus não podia deixar de desejar uma oferta tão tentadora. Não podia evitar a devoção. Construíra com perfeição uma imagem de cavalheiro, nobre e tudo que agradasse ou causasse medo em quem lhe falava, mas sabia que a arte de mentir envolvia a arte de entender bem as verdades, e a sua era a de que era fraco e medroso. Sabia, no entanto, que podia ser grande e criar sombra em todos os outros.

Voldemort não era fraco... certamente não era medroso...

* * *

(_Viu a real face daquele homem._)

_revoltantemente jovem e muito mais velho do que podia agüentar, entende força e a e si mesmo

* * *

_

Mas quando pudera imaginar que um símbolo no braço tiraria dele tantas noites de sono? Só enxergara a possibilidade de atingir o que ele mesmo chamava de perfeição, como bem feita era a sua imagem.

Sentia-se irremediavelmente sozinho. Revia seus passos e seus sorrisos, suas promessas de juventude. Revia os sorrisos dos pais e os gritos do irmão. Revia os velhos amigos que não entendiam nem entenderiam o que sentia, pois perto deles preferia não sentir. Revia livros que lera e revia as mentiras que contara, escutava todos os detalhes em sua cabeça.

Revia tudo em cada noite acordado e em cada rosto que sabia que viria a matar.

Observara muita sinceridade em sua curta vida. Costumava seguir Sirius e brincava de ler sua mente. Seu sorriso tinha uma qualidade curiosa, algo feliz, como aquecer-se depois de um dia frio e cansado. Por anos Regulus acreditou que a expressão do irmão era relacionada ao que acreditava. Foi quando Voldemort lhe pediu um favor especial que o primeiro a morrer em muitos anos na família Black entendeu que felicidade e fé sequer eram da mesma família de palavras.

Amadurecer, no entanto, teve a peculiar função de ser sinônimo de _ir embora_.

* * *

(_Por mais irônico que pudesse ser, bem sabia que nunca teria a glória que sempre desejava e bem sabia que seu antigo _eu_ jamais faria tal coisa sem a certeza do título de herói.  
Bem aprendera que a vida era muito mais_)

* * *

Voltou atrás.

Na lápide de Regulus Black havia um caixão vazio.


End file.
